Natsu's love
by thatdarkplum
Summary: After the grand magic games natsu notices that he has feelings for lucy and he also doesn't want to get himself all too worked up on his feelings that's until he was already too worked up to stop
1. Natsu's love 1

So guys i'm filling/correcting this story to appeal to more audience. i may or may not add new dialogue in between

* * *

ADMITTING FEELINGS

* * *

Sure the magic games and fighting the dragons were tough but what he was going through at the moment was way tougher, he wasn't one to overthink things but he couldn't stop thinking about Lucy and how he almost lost her during the grand magic games, of course he'd almost lost her so many times before but then somehow during the magic games it felt different, it felt more personal almost like the way he felt for Igneel and then again not quite, he'd get this longing in his stomach anytime he thought of her and some other weird feelings he never felt until now. He had to find a way to forget these feelings so he decided to go to the guild to pick a fight with grey, if there was anything that unnerved him, it was dealing with things he didn't understand

 _At the guild with Natsu;_

Everybody seemed to be warming up to their new guild hall courtesy to the mayor of magnolia. Natsu spotted grey, Wendy and Carla at their preferred table spot; talking, he walked up to them; "yo! Ice breath let's fight!", "bring it on flame brain" grey said while raising his ice momentum gathered fists to Natsu's face. Natsu punched grey in the face and grey right back at him, in no time at all it turned into an all out brawl in the guild hall.

"I really don't know how they can go at It like that after what we just went through" "I guess they just have a lot of energy" Wendy said in response to Carla.

 _In Lucy's apartment_

 _Lucy's POV;_

I wonder what Natsu and happy are up to, probably up to no good she thought to herself. Saying his name out loud had her thinking about him and how he fought for her at the grand magic games, well he technically did it for the whole guild but he did say he was going to get revenge for her, she found herself blushing at the thought of the whole scenario that day he won against sabertooth's twin dragon slayers. Since then she realised she no longer dreaded the idea of something romantic happening between them, in fact she welcomed the idea but knowing Natsu, he probably only saw her as his team mate and fairy tail family, and that's why she didn't want to fall in love with anybody, it hurt too much when they don't return your feelings. She sighed also knowing it was probably too late, she already got the idea in her head.


	2. Natsu's love 2

AS HE DREAMT

* * *

Natsu's POV;

I hadn't seen Lucy in a while so happy and I decided to go to her apartment. I don't want her thinking I'm avoiding her, come to think of it, it suddenly feels like she's avoiding me. Nah… Lucy would never do that he said to himself brushing the thought off his mind. "Natsu what are you thinking about?" happy said sounding worried that his friend was acting weird

"Ohh, it's nothing, I'm just a little bit hungry". Yeah hungry for lucchy the cat said in that 'you like her' voice.

Natsu didn't seem to hear the cat's comment he was lost in thought again.

 _In Lucy's apartment;_

Lucy isn't home I wonder where she went the furry feline said. I bet she's at Levy's in the girl's dorms replied Natsu looking at Lucy's fridge, happy what do you say we dig in before Lucy gets back? "Aye sir!" but she's gonna kill us you know? She wouldn't Natsu said, nonchalantly while walking to the fridge and grabbed some leftover chicken, probably from the previous dinner.

Lucy's POV;

I came into my apartment to see empty plates lying around, I sighed knowing what must have caused that. I walk up to my bed to see Natsu and Happy sleeping peacefully looking real content, probably because of the food he had just eaten. I looked down to natsu again; he was wearing his usual blue vest that always showed his awesome abs, I slowly used my eye to trace his perfectly defined chest muscles to his stomach and then further down only to see a huge bulge …'omg!' She turned away feeling all too flustered then looked down at him again almost immediately, I couldn't stop ogling him, I just wish I could touch him right now… "So handsome and big, I wonder how touching the real thing will feel", my mouth almost watered, I slapped myself for my overly dirty thoughts, he suddenly stirred and I quickly snapped my neck from him to Happy who was equally sleeping peacefully.

I felt the urge to cover them with a blanket even though natsu didn't really need it…you know being a fire mage and all… I did it anyway and accidentally brushed my finger against his chest and felt butterflies in my stomach instantly, I wanted more but felt like a bad friend for allowing my thoughts travel south. Sighing I decided to go to take a bath. I grabbed my towel and new outfit, when I got to the washroom I didn't bother to lock the door cause I figured no one will barge in on me.

I heard a creaking sound so I decided to get out of the bath quick since I didn't lock the door, unfortunately Natsu beat me to it, he open the bath door and looked at me without averting his eyes as usual. I blushed hard forgetting to even cover myself properly. My usual instinct would have been to yell at him and throw a fit but i was quiet, i don't know if it was because of how i'd been feeling lately or the intense look of desire in his eye.

Natsu's POV;

Of course I could smell Lucy but I was still sleepy so I thought I was having one of my usual dreams about her, then I had the urge to wake up and not struggling much as i creaked my eye open slowly as i still smelled Lucy, I saw Lucy staring at my body like she was going to eat me, she didn't even notice I had woken up, so I stirred a little and pretended to still be asleep, shortly I felt a blanket covering me and then her finger brushed over my skin. I felt electric waves cross through my veins and settled in my stomach, I felt like doing the things gramps and Igneel said would happen to boys eventually, especially dragon slayers. I never really took them seriously back then and the whole idea felt gross to me but i wanted to do those things now.

I heard the door to the bathroom close and wasn't locked…'that wasn't her usual move' I thought, she'd never leave it open with people in her house, she must think i was really still sleeping… the tightening in my pants became worse with the thought of seeing Lucy naked again, and touching those soft mounds again, 'although he innocently touched them before but after he did it he wanted to do it again, and lacrimas is her figure killing. "Fuck!" Natsu barely whispered while straitening himself in his pants, he should feel dirty for these thoughts but he just wanted her.

I know that most of the guild including Lucy thinks I'm a sexual novice and completely void of the heat and pleasure that comes with it but the reason I act like a dummy is because I never felt like that for any girl up until recently and I don't want other people finding out the feelings that I know I'm starting to have for Lucy hence me acting like a complete moron, although i must admit, i only know of the basics. I like Lucy as a friend, my best friend and probably more if she allows me.

When I heard the bathroom door close I let my body think and not my head, I looked by my side to see happy was still fast asleep. I decided to do what my mind really wanted I felt like I couldn't hold myself back so I got up from the bed and it made a creaking sound. I horridly tiptoed to the bathroom and open the door and voila… my jewel standing there all bashful with her towel held up to her collar bone barely covering her body. I tried not to act like I was too excited but it was no good my bulge was visibly huge even to my eye and I wasn't even looking down. I walked into the bathroom fully and closed the door behind me.


	3. Natsu's love 3

CARNAL FULFILLMENT

* * *

General POV;

Natsu walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him still looking at Lucy hungrily. Lucy still barely covered herself. Both just looking at the other. Natsu walked up to her and grabbed her by the waist pulling her to him, she yelped but no matter he smashed his lips to hers and kissed her fervently while pushing her more into himself.

Lucy's mind was blank for minutes until her brain registered what was going on and she started kissing him back much to his approval…her first kiss she thought, her grip on her towel was weakening, she didn't even notice as she was too engrossed in the kiss, suddenly she felt him nibble on her lower lip, she gasped a little, he took the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth she moaned a little, getting more aroused by the second. Natsu then broke the kiss "luce…"he moaned caressing her cheek, they were both breathing heavily. She looked into his eyes quite hungrily not even questioning his actions.

Natsu's POV;

He crashed another kiss on her; she kissed back with equal craze. They were feeling the heat now, Natsu sucked on her lower lip while grinding his aching bulge into her thigh on default, she gasped in shock before relaxing to the feeling, her towel fell from her weak grip leaving her naked, blood red embarrassed she looked away from him. Natsu stepped back a little to stare down at her. Natsu was hot, a heat that wasn't from his magic. He was losing ideas on what to do next so he just followed his dragon slayer instinct. He kissed and nibbled on her neck earning a small gasp from the girl, he felt her rock her hips into groin, he groaned and returned the gesture.

Lucy's POV;

She had a million thoughts in her head right now, she couldn't think straight but she couldn't help but wonder what got into Natsu, is this even Natsu?...this was getting out of hand, at this rate they might…and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that especially if he was just horny and didn't feel anything for her. This was just what her mind thought not her body because she started grinding into him like he did before, she was embarrassed by her actions but she liked the feeling and couldn't stop

General POV;

Natsu could barely contain himself any longer, he lifted his left palm to her uncovered breast and started massaging it…lucy ached her back thrusting her boob more into his hand, she moaned and whispered almost inaudibly "Ahh Natsu...that feels s-o go-od"

But of course natsu heard, he started caressing her nipple between his index and thumb, Lucy moaned she was feeling too good to think straight. Natsu brought his mouth from kissing her neck and lips to her right breast, he sucked on her nipple, Lucy shuddered and moaned in complete ecstasy. Natsu really loved this and so did Lucy. She moved her hand to his chest to feel his warmth and muscles, mmm…Natsu... Lucy moaned, making the young dragon slayer lose more control. Natsu suddenly lifted Lucy from her thigh, and pushed her against the wall with her legs between his groin. Her legs were hanging which felt weird so she wrapped her legs around his waist. Giving natsu's bulge full access to her opening, igneel thought him what was really supposed to go in there, and it was indeed there but covered in his clothes. Natsu ground his hips into her parted legs making both parties moan and groan uncontrollably, Lucy gasped when she noticed their position but did nothing to stop it. She moaned loud…it felt soo good. Mmmmm Natsu she moaned and gasped his name. They were in another dimension at this point, Natsu found her nipple with his mouth again while still grinding into her. Natsu heard Lucy moan…more more, "she was acting real different and almost wild, she must really be feeling the way i am or more even", he thought. He didn't know if what he was doing was right, nobody thought him how foreplay is supposed to be, but he was ready to feel better and right now grinding into Lucy did that for him. So he continued grinding into her as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Both moaning as the pretended having sex, well more of the feeling for lucy cause she had no pesky cloth obstruction, she was really moaning fervently and grinding her hips into natsu.

Lucy was shuddering more. She felt like she was going to explode.

Lucy's POV;

I felt something starting to pile in my lower stomach I felt like I needed to feel the maximum pleasure…I figured I was about to cum. More natsu more I said while grinding into his bulge feeling little shame at this point. Mmmm I moaned getting real close after 2 more movements of our bodies I moaned really hard and started breathing heavily. After a very short while, as if on cue with me, he groaned and moaned my name, breathing raspy. I notice his bulge reduce a little bit but only a little bit as his shorts were a bit soiled with his seed, i couldn't believe that just happened.

Natsu leaned his head to Lucy's and kissed her so lovingly , he pulled back "luce…I…I" he was about to say something more when happy started calling out for natsu.."Natsu where are you? Is Lucy back?". I was startled and so was natsu, he looked at me and said I'll handle this. He replied happy "I'm in the bathroom, I'll be out in a bit and no Lucy isn't back" "okay natsu, lets go to the guild to look for her" okay, natsu replied almost too horridly. Natsu gave me a peck on my lip and said he'll see me later, I nodded in response.

I was very bewildered with the events that just occurred that I didn't even notice when he left the bathroom and shortly my whole apartment when I heard the main door close, now left to my devices, i thought about what happened, i felt a bit happy but more confused and dirty, i basically just had sex with the guy without any confession or nothing... i sighed getting back in the tub to have another bath...this might be a long day...


	4. Natsu's love 4

LACRIMA HENTAI

* * *

Lucy's POV;

I spent the remainder of the day reminiscing on what had just happened. I couldn't believe I allowed him to do that and what's worse…I enjoyed it too; I even encouraged it, all too much. I was feeling really conflicted, I couldn't decide if what happened was a good thing or a bad thing. It suddenly just crossed my mind "since when has Natsu acted so raw and vulgar", he was really into it, I have never seen Natsu like that before...almost carnal..., he has never shown any interest in me or any other female for that matter. It got her thinking… does Natsu like me? He was about to say something come to think of it, she sighed, maybe he was about to confess his undying love for me (most likely not) or tell me he was sorry and it was all a mistake, I became down casted immediately after that assumption that was most likely true.

Maybe I should just talk to him and save myself all the trouble and migraine but then again wouldn't it hurt her more if he rejected me? She massaged her temples and went to sleep.

Natsu's POV;

He listened as happy talked …"Natsu?" Mmm? "Do you think you are coming down with a fever or something? You don't look like yourself, you look very flustered, you look like Erza's twin, maybe you should go visit Wendy, she can help if you are feeling bad and why is your pants soiled? did you spill your drink again?". Happy I'm fine, he finally replied, I just need to talk to Grey and Gajeel about something but first i need a change of clothes, you can go see Carla I'll be fine okay? "Okay if you say so natsu, see you later". When happy left I went to the boy's dorms after i stopped at my place for a change of clothes, cause I could smell grey and gajeel there and not at the guild hall. I wanted to talk to them about Lucy and how i was feeling and what i should do, a man has to know when he needs help with something and I certainly need help with this. I don't want to lose Lucy's friendship and I also don't want to remain friends, something tells me with what I did I'm lucky she didn't slap me across the room. I could tell she obviously liked what we did with how she went at it. But I want to do this right and not just to listen to my urges…Gosh…she felt so good in my arms like that, I wanted much more, thinking about it doesn't help either, I decided to keep my head in the game and go to the boys dorm.

When I got to the dorm, grey came at me from behind, itching for a fight but I was so not in the mood, I evaded his attempts to hit me effortlessly. Grey stopped and asked "yo flame brain did you lose your will to fight cause you can see now that you are no match for me? are you okay, you look a little bit crazy" grey chattered on

"I need your advice on something grey, please assist me" Grey opened his eye wider in surprise after hearing what I said before he replied "wow, I never thought I'd see the day, it must be serious…what do u want flamebrain?"

"I want to ask you about girls and stuff..." I said acting bashful. "Mmm and it took you 18(+7) years to finally hit puberty, we are gonna need to be in a private place for this and we are also going to the special lacrima video, luckily for you I have a lot of those" he said while grinning wickedly. I gave him a weird look and told him "I'm starting to rethink my decision of coming to you". Oh flamebrain you came to the right place I'll teach you all you need to know, He said with a wicked laughter escaping his lips, now come on lets go to my room. I sighed thinking how long and probably uncomfortable this will be.

* * *

 _In grey's room;_

"So if I may ask who is this girl that made you realise you are a man?" i just huffed at greys question and said nothing.

"Hmm let me guess…its Lucy?" He asked not acting like he guessed at all...

"I choked on my own spit, how did you guess right?" I asked.

"Come on natsu, I was just kidding when I said I wanted to guess, everybody knows you've got chemistry with Lucy. So what made you finally understand your feelings'? That's the thing grey I don't fully understand my feelings, that's why I'm here, I get weird urges to do some things to Lucy; recently her scent drives me crazy and I almost blew it some minutes ago, that's if I haven't already".

"Ooooh this is worse than I thought what kind of urges do you get and tell me what you almost did, I need to know to help you" grey said grinning evilly.

I sighed in exhaustion of how tiring I know this was going to be while I told him what happened between luce and I, "that pretty much overs the story and my urges right?"

'Yes natsu that pretty much overs it. Wow you mean you did that with Lucy? And she didn't kill you? She must have been overly horny or something. Okay, enough of that. Now I'll give you a recap of what gramps thought us when we were younger and the knowledge I've gathered myself over the years'.

Grey spent the last hour talking about girls, periods, contraceptives, he said he recommends birth control 'but that depends on luce' and also enchanted contraceptives, I can take that and the vile lasts for 48 hours. He talked about girls sweet spots, what she might possible do to me and things like that.

"Natsu" grey called out, "it's time for the lacrima video, now sit"

* * *

I watched as grey set the video, when it started grey said I shouldn't close my eyes not even for an instant. The girl in the video was moaning so much it made me red I saw what the guy did and what the girl did and what they both did together. I couldn't take it anymore, I had learnt enough.

I stood up and said to grey "thank you for your help, I've learnt enough, I have to leave now…bye…ohh and please don't tell anybody about this" I left without any warning to meet Gajeel I still needed to know about the dragon slayer aspect, I hope it isn't as deep that i get confused...


	5. Natsu's love 5

MIRA IS DEVILISH

* * *

Natsu's POV;

Gajeel is still in the dorm so I decided to go see him, I'd rather not do this if I could avoid it, but I wouldn't want to hurt lucy, dragon slayer magic can be tricky. I remember igneel tell me I'll only fall in one with one person in my life time, which is called my mate, quite ancient if you ask me, why not just my wife or something… I didn't really pay attention to igneel when he explained these things and now I don't remember the procedure and what I'm supposed to do to claim luce as my 'mate', well I do know I would have to do "that" with her but is that all it took, I'm sure there's more to it and I'm pretty sure a guy like gajeel would know everything about it.

 _In front of Gajeel's door;_

I'm now in front of gajeel's door about to knock when I hear a metal crocked like voice say "what do you want salamander?". I didn't bother to knock after that, I just went ahead to open the door. When I entered he was sitting lazily on his three seater couch with lily sitting on the coffee table eating kiwi.

"Gajeel", I said, "I need to ask you something. "Hmm?" he grunted looking and me while I looked at him and then to lily. I guess lily saw this exchange and got the message cause then he said he needed to head to the guild to go on a small mission with Erza.

After lily went, Gajeel said in his carefree tone "so what do you want from me salamander?" "Umm I need to ask you about dragon slayer mating, everything you know about it" "I see so who are you planning to mate with?" I looked at Gajeel with an eye that said, what does that have to do with anything, like he understood my look he just said "I need to know if the person is a mage or not…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, well that will mean you'll be killing your mate by accident" okay fine I blurted out, she's a magic user.

"Okay…now I just need to know one more thing" he said like he was trying to get on my nerve, Arghhh!…gajeel stop with all the questions…it's lucy! "Hmmm, so you and bunny girl are finally hitting it"… WE ARE NOT HI…ARGHHH! Gajeel just help me…and stop trying to pick a fight. Gajeel started laughing uncontrollably, it was really annoying but I have to stay put for luce and I. "okay fine I'll stop getting on your nerves" he goofed out while making a gesture with his hand asking me to take sit on his single seater couch across where he sat.

"This shouldn't be so hard for you to understand so listen up". I looked at him with great focus something I know I never did that's until Lucy showed up.

Lucy's POV;

I was asleep for 2 hours plus, I had the most intoxicating dream about natsu and I…we did things…and then he said he loved me and I him, I'm sure it was just my heart telling me what I wanted to hear, I can't keep doing this to myself, I'll just have to talk to natsu. I'm not one of those girls that can act like nothing happened when clearly it did…I believe talking about your problem solves them better than just keeping it bottled up. I'm guessing natsu is in the guild, gosh…this is not something I'm looking forward to, what if he doesn't like me too, I swear I'll burry myself in a hole. 'I sighed while I got ready and headed to the guild'.

 _At the guild;_

Hey happy, wendy, Carla what's up? I asked with gusto as I went over to their table, "luchhie…nastu and I were at your place,where have you been?" the blue exceed asked, I blushed slightly before I thought of a lie quickly and said "I went into town to get some supplies" where's nastu I asked the cat, too occupied with his fish to answer me, wendy took over saying he was at the boys dorm. Ohh I said guess I'll just meet him later, girls aren't allowed in there.

So why do you want to see natsu? Carla asked me out of the blue, ohh I just wanted to ask him if we could go on a mission I lied without hesitating, umm yeah that reminds me, said wendy in her sweet little voice, Mira saved a job for you and natsu she said you should come look at it if you wanted to go on the job, she said it'd be a waste not to, that you both were good fits for the job requirements. Ohh I see I'll go to her now, thanks guys. i left table to the bar, Mira was there talking to Laxus and Lisanna, hey Mira, laxus and lisanna I said smiling at them "hey" they said almost in unison, so Mira you wanted to talk to me about something… oh yeah she said as she started explaining… "I saved you a job, only two are allowed so I thought you and natsu would love to go plus the pay is good", how much is it and what is the job? I asked getting interested as I heard the pay was good. "It pays 500,000j and..." wow! I exclaimed before she could continue, I held my palms over my lips momentarily before asking her to continue "okay so…all you guys have to do is escort a member of the royal family from Cedar where she lives with her newly wedded husband to her previous home in the royal kingdom, crocus. She said she's a little home sick and wishes to see her uncle the king and her cousin and needs protection from bandits and the likes, see… she's not a magic user. Ohh I see, but why does she only want 2 people, wouldn't she feel safer with more people? I asked Mira. "I think she and her husband had a little disagreement and she wants some space so two people is what she can handle at the moment and she wanted at least one female company. And I thought you'd be best for the job" mira said to me smiling her famous angel/demon like smile, wow, okay. I do get along with most people…thanks mira I said while collecting the job slip from her then went out of the guild, luckily I'll see natsu on my way, I'll pass by the boys dorm to be sure not to miss him.


	6. Natsu's love 6

LEAVING IT HOT

* * *

Natsu's POV;

I walked out of the boys dorm thinking about what gejeel said

 _Flashback_

* * *

"Natsu…it's good it's a mage you want to mate, if it wasn't you might have killed whoever because they wouldn't have the strength to withstand the pain. When you want to mate with lucy, all you have to do is…" he blushed not wanting to remember in such detail…

"all you have to do is go at it pretty hard when doing it, you can't take it slow even if she's a virgin, you can't use any contraceptives and neither can she and you must…MUST spill your seed into her 'for your info salamander that means you should cum inside her' while biting into her shoulder or neck to mark her and one more thing she MUST be in heat when you do it, you'll be able to smell it, you most likely won't even be able to resist her when she's it heat so all these might just happen naturally and all my explanation would have been for nothing. So do you get it flame brain?"

I think so…I don't get some things though, gejeel made a growl like sound before asking me to say what I didn't get. For instance does heat not mean she can get pregnant? "Yes it does salamander…afraid to be a daddy when you are still a child whom just hit puberty" he said laughing like a fool.

"I'm not a child and what makes you think I just attained puberty, you know technically I'm 25 right? Plus I'm not scared to be a father, I actually want to…I just don't know if lucy wants that or even wants me."

"I'm sure she does; now any more questions?" gajeel asked.

"Umm… Grey told me it hurts virgins their first time…like really hurts, I can smell lucy hasn't done 'that' with anyone and I don't want to hurt her… do I really have to do it as hard as you say" a flustered me asked gejeel…

"of course dummy, just don't mate with her the first time…have normal sex, you should be able to subside the pain she feels that way. And you know that you can do it as much as you want before you actually tie the knot, what makes it mating is you following the rules and she probably conceiving and you transferring some of your powers too her and vise versa".

"What?! I exclaimed, transferring of powers? "Oh my bad, did I forget to mention it, when you mate, you share some of your power to your mate so you can't hurt them with your element by accident and if the person wasn't a wizard that person will become a wizard but not a dragon slayer, just a normal elemental wizard" Gajeel explained.

"Woawh! And this is information you almost skipped?. Any other thing I should know?"

"Yes actually, don't forget to buy some enchanted contraceptives on your way to Lucy's, unless you want Lucy to kill you if she's not ready to be a mum" Gajeel said with a sly look on his face. ARGHH! You are as bad as grey. "You will too, I give you a week and you'll be doing it everywhere and saying worse things".

I had a thought to pay gajeel back and so I did by saying "is that what you do with levy, no wonder I saw you guys sneaking around a couple of days ago". The expression on his face was priceless after my comment; I guess I'm not that oblivious huh?

"Leave my house salamander!"

"I was already leaving anyway…Enjoy your evening."

 _End of flashback_

* * *

My only fear now is luce not accepting me, what will I even ask her, Will you be my girlfriend/mate/wife? And I love you...yes! I said it, I love Lucy. I kicked a small stone and it made impact with something followed by 'an ouch' sound… "I'm sor.." I looked up and saw it was lucy.

"Hey natsu I came looking for you", "hey!" I said back with enthusiasm. Hey luce I wanna talk to you about "I also want to talk to you to, can we go back to my place?" she said interrupting my speech, okay I said while we walked back to her apartment in silence.

 _Lucy's POV;_

When I saw natsu my heart skipped a beat, I couldn't function properly…if what this is all wrong, I just hope he felt the same way. He kicked a stone to my toe, it wasn't that painful, I just felt like making a sound. He was about to apologise before I interrupted him.

I said hello and he did to. I was thinking of how to say what I wanted to say before I heard natsu say something "hey luce I want to talk to you about…" omg! I knew it he was about to tell me it was all just a mistake, well I won't give him the chance to say it, I quickly interrupted his speech I have to tell him how I feel first before he breaks my heart. I invited over to the house so we could talk, at least if he broke my heart there no one will see. We walked in silence to my apartment.

 _At lucy's apartment;_

We entered through the front door since natsu wasn't breaking in, he was ogling me since we got here, it made me feel pretty and hot and then confused…did he like me? I asked myself, he looked like he was battling with something. I needed to bring him back from wherever he was.

We needed to talk so I started by asking him if he wanted something to eat or drink, even if you and happy almost eat everything I had… I said to him not really making any eye contact, he looked like he was going to devour me…seconds later I felt me push me against the wall.

Natsu's POV:

We entered lucy's apartment and I couldn't help but think about what we did here just hours ago. I was hot again…oh god we were alone and this was killing me, she kept on talking about food or something I couldn't careless, she walked around the apartment oblivious to how she swayed her hips …this girl was killing me I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed her and pinned her to the wall then smashed my lips into hers giving her a lustful kiss, I raised her and guided her legs to cling to my waist like our position in the bathroom.

I kissed her so rough and she kissed me back with equal force, I pulled back and said " luce…I love you…I love you so much" and crashed my lips back to hers. This time she pulled back and said with a teary eye "Natsu…I love you too". I smiled at her…luce I've always loved you and recently you've been driving me crazy, I can hardly contain myself, you don't know how much it means to me that you love me too. Lucy pressed her forehead against mine before giving me a mild yet intense kiss; I kissed her back and carried her to her bed.

 _Lucy's POV;_

Natsu placed me on the bed and laid on top of me, he caressed my cheek before kissing me and I kissed back, he redrew and kissed my cheek then my ear, I giggled and shivered a little. He nibbled on my ear and I ached my back into him…he moaned into my ear "luce…".

I gasped when I felt his hand on my left breast, he massaged if softly, I started breathing with my mouth at this point. He stopped his ministrations for a while to take of his vest. I immediately ran my hands over his torso, he started massaging my boobs again, I was tired of my clothes getting in the way. I lifted myself up I removed my blouse and then my bra; I wasn't so embarrassed because he had seen them before.

But now he was really staring and i was getting self conscious but then he said "they are so big and beautiful, you are so beautiful". I blushed and then kissed him. He started massaging my boobs again and it felt soo good, I moaned underneath the kiss.

He broke the kiss and kissed my collar bone down to my chest then between my breast, with no warning he took my right nipple in his mouth while caressing the other between his thumb and index finger…I moaned and ached my back…ohhh natsu….mmm…I panted softly and moaned he kissed down to my belly and I stopped when he kissed the line of my skirt, I looked down at him, my heart speed up. He brought his hands to my skirt; he pulled it down with my panties. I was blood red at this point… he ran his fingers on my thigh, I drew a sharp breathe through my mouth…he continued to caress my thigh.

He spread my legs and I closed my eyes, it was too embarrassing. I felt his finger on my clit. I gasped and rocked my hips to his touch. Moments later I felt something warm and wet. I looked down to see what he was doing, he was using his mouth, I felt like I was going to explode…it was sooo good, he was licking and sucking and nibbling…I moaned so loud I had a feeling my landlady will drop by. It was soo good.

I grabbed his hair pulling him more inside, I rocked my hips, I felt something building like it did earlier. "More natsu…ahnnn…I'm about to cum…" natsu started flicking his tongue and he inserted his middle finger. I moaned. I felt so much pleasure; he pumped the finger fast and hard and used his other hand to keep me steady on the bed. I was moving uncontrollably… "More natsu, ahhhhh… natsu!…" I came hard…I've never felt that much moisture come out of me before. It felt really good. I didn't realise when drifted into asleep.

Natsu's POV;

After she came, I could tell she was exhausted; not long after, she fell asleep. She looked like a princess sleeping beneath me while naked. I got up and used a hand towel to clean her before I covered her with a blanket. I felt like it wasn't fair, she left me hot and bothered, the girls in grey's video didn't fall asleep though, she must have really liked it. I sighed as I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I think I'll stay here for the night.


	7. Natsu's love 7

_**FIRSTS WITH A DRAGON**_

* * *

 _ **In lucy's room with a still naked lucy and a bare chested natsu**_

Lucy's tosses a little on her bed before she opened her eyes to a dark room, her eyes adjusting to the sight and her brain picking up on the warm arm around her bare waist, she jerks a little at the feel before her brain gave her a playback video of what transpired then she turned to her side to see a bare chested natsu sleeping next to her.

"wow! That ready did happened, it wasn't a dream, natsu said he loves me!" she thought to her self while blushing like a fool, "I can't believe I fell asleep, I don't know much about orgasms but the books I read didn't say anything about the girl sleeping after just one climax, and I didn't get to return the favour, he must be mad at me now"

As Lucy was busy with her thoughts, natsu shifted his sleeping position to his back while Lucy stared at him doing this, she couldn't help but shift her gaze to his crotch which was bulging.

This gave lucy a dirty thought, she wasn't normally this brave with things like this but it was natsu and they loved each other, she had no reason to be shy anymore. This was a really good chance to pay her debt she thought.

Lucy got up to position herself between natsu's legs; she looked up at him to see he was still sound asleep. Dragon slayers didn't play with their sleep time, if what she thought of doing wasn't good, there'd be trouble.

She pulled down his shorts and boxers, his erect penis sprung up to hit her nose a little; she gaped and gasped at the sheer size of it, she tentatively stretched her right hand to grab it. She pumped it slowly, it was big and warm. Natsu started shifting in his sleep, "he must like it" she thought. She pumped faster and faster, Lucy was getting hot herself.

Natsu slowly started to wake so Lucy took his dick in her mouth earning a sharp moan from the now awoken dragon slayer. "Lucy what the…" he moaned as she started to suck and pump his dick, he couldn't take it, he bucked his hips, he grabbed her hair by instinct and started thrusting more into her mouth, he throw his head back and moaned.

Lucy's thought was that natsu was really big and long, it took all her will power not to gag him out, he was pumping hard and hissing and moaning… after a few more pumps natsu's heartbeat increased. "Luce…ahhh…luce I'm about to cum" he said in a husky voice. He thrusted two more times and spilled his seeds in her mouth.

It was a lot of cum, Lucy's first instinct was to spit it out but that would have been more gross so she swallowed all of it. She crawled and laid on natsu whom was panting softly, he kissed her forehead "wow luce…thanks that was awesome, sorry I...you know…came in your" he said before she stopped him by crashing her lip into his. They tasted each other's mouth. Natsu sat up and she sat on his lap while they continued kissing, natsu didn't hesitate to massage her boobs, natsu's dick was tickling lucy's entrance, they both gasped at the skin to skin contact, it was slight but felt good, lucy rocked her hips more and moaned into their kiss.

Lucy broke their kiss "natsu I can't take it anymore, I want you to take me, make me yours natsu" lucy spoke in a low sexy voice "are you sure luce, we don't have any protection you could get pregnant" natsu said in a worried voice "this should be a safe period for me and even if I do get pregnant, I don't mind having your baby natsu, I love you".

With that said natsu was more than happy that they both wanted the same thing, so he kissed her hard and changed their position so she was on her back and he was on top of her. Natsu….lucy moaned as he rubbed the head of his dick on her entrance. He pushed in slowly, natsu hissed as he continued to impale his cock into lucy's pussy. He reached a barrier and paused a little before he completely buried himself in her in one push. Lucy tensed and winced in pain… "It hurts" she said to natsu closing her eyes shut.

Natsu stopped "I'm sorry, I should have gone slower" "no it's fine, I feel better already, keep going" Lucy said trying to act strong no to ruin the moment. He started to move slowly.

He was enjoying this, he fought the urge to go faster for Lucy, she was good, tight, slick and warm, he hissed and moaned lucy's name like he was in pain, when he heard her plead for him to go faster he didn't hold back, he started pounding into her fast and hard.

They both moaned and panted. For lucy this felt really good, she never thought she could feel better than she did yesterday, she grabbed natsu's shoulders and dug her nails into his flesh. She rocked her hips as natsu pounded into her; they both fell into sync at their rhythm.

Wet skin slapping sound and sharp loud moans and groans could be heard around the whole apartment. natsu sucked on lucy's nipple as he kept on impaling his cock into her.

Lucy went on overdrive. She was close to her climax. A little more thrust from natsu and she shuddered and screamed natsu's name as she came. "ahhhh fuck luceee…you became tighter, luce you feel sooo good, I can't have enough of you".

Lucy was still recovering from her climax, when she felt another on the way she thought (is this even possible, how can I want to cum again so soon). Natsu pounded into her like a wild animal "luce damn it….i'm gonna cum….i'm gonna cum luce" "natsu me too"

Natsu pounded her more, they both wiggled their hips as they both screamed the release; natsu fell to the bed panting like he just ran a marathon. Lucy crawled to his chest and clung to him. "I love you natsu"

"I love you too Luce" they both drifted to sleep almost immediately after that


	8. Natsu's love 8

GREY'S A JERK

* * *

Lucy woke up first, Natsu was still sleeping but not so deep, Lucy got out of bed and headed to the washroom to take a quick shower, as she bathed she smiled as she took in all that happened, they were both infatuated with one another, she couldn't believe it. It still felt like a dream.

Lucy got out of the shower in her towel not bothering to get dressed in the bath as she usually did when she and Natsu were just friends.

Natsu yawned and sat up on the bed "hey luce, good morning" "good morning Natsu, did you sleep well?" yes I did he said "that's good, I'll get dressed and fix us something for breakfast". "that's awesome cause I'm starving" natsu said rubbing his stomach. "hahaha…you are always hungry" she said while as she giggled.

She grabbed a pair of underwear from her drawers, she got rid of her towel purposely so natsu could stare at her naked, she was tempting him. She slowly slid on her panties while bending over with her but facing natsu.

Lucy didn't know how it happened but before she could completely wear her panties, Natsu was fingering her opening, she yelped and moaned… "ahhh…natsu" she fell to the floor on her fours and natsu went down with her as he continued to finger her hard "ahhhhh" "why are you screaming luce, I know you were tempting me intentionally, and you figured right, I couldn't resist, I can't resist you"…luce…natsu said seductively as he kissed her neck, cum for me…I want to hear you cum "ahnn…natsu please…stop teasing me, I want you natsu". Natsu in one swift motion slid into her slick clit.

She moaned like it was the end of the world. Natsu groaned and hissed as he pumped into her with a devilish pace, it didn't take long for Lucy to scream natsu's name as she came, her walls clenched around nastu's dick as it pulled him into his climax.

They both panted "i don't think I can hold back if you keep tempting me luce" natsu said, Lucy breathed heavily as she cracked a smile "I'm glad I'm your weakness" she said.

Now I have to clean up again' Lets do that together Natsu said as he grinned wickedly.

After their not so innocent shower they went ahead to the kitchen and make breakfast together. While eating Natsu's countenance changed as he realised he shouldn't have done it without protection, "what if she allowed it because of the heat of the moment, what if she isn't ready to be a mum. I'll have to tell her about the whole mating ritual thing soon too" natsu thought.

"Natsu?, are you alright?" he grinned and smiled at her immediately to remove any suspicion, "luce…can I ask you something?" yeah sure Natsu, "okay…will you officially be my girlfriend?".

Lucy felt like they were dating already, she never thought anything needed to be said and how is Natsu of all people smart enough to ask her that, she wasn't expecting that at all. This made her heart skip a beat, she felt like natsu just proposed to her. "YES! Of course Natsu, I'll date you, I love you". Natsu couldn't have been gladder; it took everything in him to ask that question.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity then Lucy broke the kiss, "we should probably go to the guild, happy will start getting worried soon". "I wonder why he hasn't come looking for us, I bet he's still trying to win Carla over" Natsu said.

They prepared and got all their stuff then stepped out hand in hand to the guild. Their relationship isn't going to be a secret, the thought of that made Lucy smile.

**************** _At the guild_ **************

When they got to the guild, grey walked up to the couple still holding hands "did the lacrima video help?" grey asked with a smug look, natsu didn't waste anytime to send grey flying with a knockout punch, "that was harder than usual natsu" Lucy said in a worried and oblivious tone, "the pervert deserved it" was all natsu said in an embarrassed tone because grey's video actually helped.

Grey regained consciousness in no time at all and sort revenge against natsu it was sad he was going to drag the poor blondie into it. "Natsu!" he called pay attention, "Lucy I'm sorry" he said. She was confused but not for so long.

"EVERYONE! " he said, the whole guild immediately gave him all their attention "Natsu and Lucy fucked and are now dating"he blurted out. Everybody gasped at the two, they were still holding hands and Lucy suddenly looked like she was Erza's twin.

The whole guild screamed and shouted. "This calls for celebration mirajane said cheering with bottles in her hands held in a 'hurray' position. The girls pounced on Lucy and dragged her away while the boys tackled Natsu. "you are now a real MAN" Elfman said, "wow I can't believe natsu pulled that off and we can't even get Levy" said Jet. They all continued to admire Natsu's new found bravery

Natsu wasn't bothered about this, he was just mad that grey embarrassed his girlfriend, grey was going to pay. As Natsu was walking up to the Grey, Erza smacked his head "he only did that because he was happy for you, we are all a family here so don't be shy" she said still smacking his head. "okay, I GET THE POINT" he said rubbing the back of his head to ease the pain. Erza left to go join the girls at the dorm where they took Lucy.

You have to tell us how he did it, you have to tell us what happened, you have to tell us everything, squealed levy. Yes juvia would like to know too, juvia said wiggling her hip like she was holding back pee. "Lucy I'm so happy for you" lisanna said smiling. "Give her some space I doubt she can breathe properly with so much blood in her head" Erza said with her high and mighty voice. "But they are right Lucy, you have to tell us everything" Erza continued

Lucy had no choice but to say what happened, as if she was being controlled, she told the girls every little detail and how he felt inside of her and how she felt around him. She couldn't hold back on her story. When Lucy was done with her story everywhere was quiet and they all now seemed to to Erza's relatives. She realized she gave too much detail but they did want to know after all.

************ _back at the guild**********_

Wendy Carla and Happy walked into the guild to see only the boys and mirajane. Happy flew to Mira "where did all the girls go" happy asked Mira whom explain it to the three late comers happened.

"The girls took Lucy out to celebrate her new relationship with Natsu" the older girl told the three with out saying how it actually went down. "Huh, when did that happen" Happy said looking confused.

Hey happy, wendy, Carla. 'Hello natsu, congrats" Carla and Wendy said, I wonder why it took so long Carla added. "hehehe….thanks" He said unsure of what to say.

"Happy? Are you alright?" Natsu asked. "natsu? You love Lucy now does that mean you won't hang out with me anymore" the sad cat asked. Natsu looked surprised that his friend actually thought he would stop hanging out with him "happy…I love you…Lucy loves you too, we would always be together and have time of each other okay?"

The cat hugged Natsu in tears, Natsu didn't know why happy was so emotional about the whole thing.


	9. Natsu's love 9

FEVER AND HEAT

* * *

A week later after the couple went on their mission that was more of a romantic getaway.

Lucy was feeling sick today so she Stayed in, Natsu was really holding back himself, he was drawn to her for some reason probably beacause she smelled different, she was in heat and she was sick how was he going to deal with it he can't stay to close to her in that state.

Her smell turned him the hell on! She kept on asking if he was okay, he just told her he was a little bit under the weather himself. Happy was with them too, he was the one who was actually taking care of Lucy.

Several hours later with a moping Natsu and a gloating Happy, the bell to her apartment rang. It couldn't surely be anyone from team Natsu cause they'd just barge in. It must be someone else she thought.

"Happy could you help me get the door please?" Lucy called "Aye sir!". Happy went for the door and opened it, it was Levy and Cana. "Hey happy what's up, where's Lucy?" levy asked "she's in her room resting, she isn't feeling too good" happy said nibbling on a fish. "I told you. the cards are always right" cana said.

They walked into Lucy's room to find her on her bed and Natsu on the floor beside her looking like a starved puppy. "Hey Natsu are you alright" levy asked forgetting Lucy is the sick one. "Levy, nice of you to come by, what brings you here?" Lucy asked sitting up and rubbing Natsu's head. "Hey Lucy good to see you are okay I have a job to go on now so I'll see you when I get back, I'm taking the booze in the fridge on my way out…see ya" Cana said before she disappeared.

"Luce I think I'm gonna head out too" he finally got off the floor and leaned over to kiss Lucy, it was supposed to be a quick kiss. But Natsu kept on kissing and kissing and nibbling, she pushed him away when she felt him start fondling her breast "what's gotten into you! We have levy and happy right here" she almost screamed.

"I'm sorry, I'll see you later on then" he said scratching the back of his head and avoiding eye contact. He left quickly with happy to avoid further questions. "You know he doesn't look so good are you sure he's fine?" levy asked her worried looking friend. "I'm sure he just ate some bad fruit or something. So what brings you here, certainly not cause of my little fever?" Lucy said questioningly.

"Hahaha, nothing gets past you, I was on my way here when I saw Cana she said her cards saw someone sick in your house, apparently it was Natsu" levy said.

"Wow, I never knew cana cared so much, I'm sure she was here for the new bottle of sake I got" Lucy said laughing

"Anyway I came to tell you that when you and Natsu left for your job, gajeel sorta proposed to me" levy said out of the blue.

"He did what?! How did that happen?" Lucy asked

"Yes, he asked me to be his mate, we were already sorta… you know… together… but we didn't want it public" levy explained

"you should have told me, I wouldn't have told anyone. And what is mate? Why use that word?" Lucy asked again

"Apparently dragon slayers mate with the people they want to spend their life with. Its just like a wedding ceremony with just the couples in a bedroom" she said blushing.

"Wow levy I'm so happy for you. I wish Natsu will ask me to mate with him" don't worry lu-chan I'm sure he will. The two girls talked more about the whole thing. Levy explained what the mating ritual was all about and how gajeel was going to fuck her brain screws loose, this made both girls red, it wasn't exactly a comfortable topic. "That sounds intense, I hope you can handle it and there's a 90% chance you'll get pregnant?" Lucy asked

"Gageel said since we have to do it when I'm in heat and no protection there's a high chance I'll get pregnant so he said he'll wait for me until I'm sure I want to be a mother" levy told her friend. "Awww that's so sensitive and sweet you are so lucky, I for one don't mind to be a mother as long as it's with Natsu". "Don't worry lu-chan I have a feeling that will happen soon enough".

"see you later lu-chan, Gajeel and I have to meet up soon, take care of yourself. Make sure you rest, don't stay up with Natsu all night okay?" she laughed "okay levy, I'll be fine, see you".

 _Natsu's POV:_

I had to get away from Lucy before I fucked her senseless in levy and happy's presence. She was so damn cute , she smelled so good I could Barely resist. I'm going to mate with her. I would have done it if she didn't have the stupid flu. I just hope she wants it too. Goshh I can't wait to fuck her while she's in heat.

Natsu went to a jewelry store to look for something nice and fit for a proposal present to Lucy he had to ask her properly first before he does anything.

He saw a beautiful necklace with a heart locket pendant, "it keeps 5 of the your favorite memories. Just think about the one you'd love to keep. The memory pictures will show one at a time and start all over again." The shop attendant explained to Natsu.

Thats perfect I'll take it he said. It was wrapped and packaged for him, with that he went back to Lucy's apartment. In hopes she would love his gift.

Natsu went into her apartment through the window as usual. Lucy wasn't in the room probably in the bathroom, "this is perfect" he thought. Natsu quickly looked for Lucy's candles "Natsu are you there?" Lucy called out unsure. "Yes babe I'm here" "do you want to join me in the bath?" She asked. "I'll be fine. Ill just wait for you out here. "Okay. I'll be out in a bit"

When Lucy came out of the bath she was shocked as hell. The room was dark the only thing that illuminated the room were candles. She just gaped at the whole scene. Natsu guided Lucy to sit on the bed with him. Lucy...he started "you know I love you, and I'll do anything for you, will you do anything for me?" Yes Natsu anything she said with her heart beating a thousands beat per minute. "Will you do me the honor of being my other half, my companion and my mate?".


	10. Natsu's love 10

MATING A DRAGON

* * *

Lucy as usual thought she was dreaming, she couldn't believe her eyes. Natsu was asking her to be his mate and to think a few hours ago she thought that would never happen and here they were.

Natsu was getting scared Lucy Was just staring.

"Lucy?...is it too early?...I'm so- Natsu said.

"Ohhh no Natsu I'm sorry I drifted off for a minute there…. Yes I'll be your mate!." She hugged him and almost kissed out his lip.

Natsu broke it… "wow Luce that was intense. Umm I guess I have to explain what it means to 'mate'- "shhh" she pressed a finger against his lip and kissed him again. She broke apart for a minute to say "I know what it entails Natsu and I want it now" she said.

Natsu thought he heard wrong "you know what it entails? How, who told you" he asked surprised. "I'll tell you some other time, right now let's do things..." Lucy said seductively tracing her finger along his torso.

"Lucy are you sure you know what I have to do" he asked still skeptical "Yes Natsu you have to fuck me real hard and get me possibly pregnant…".

Her dirty talk made him lose control. He was going to fuck her brains out. "Lucy…I won't be able to hold back if you keep talking like that"

"Ohh then I'll just have to stop" she placed small kisses on his lip down to his neck and the his chest. "Lucee…." Natsu purred taking in the bliss.

"Natsu I want to be your mate so take me Natsu fuck me harder than you've ever done before."

Natsu couldn't handle it, not any more. He grabbed her roughly make her towel slip from her body. Natsu just smirked after seeing her naked body calling to him.

He didn't waste anytime, he lashed on her breast, he sucked her nipple So hard like he was expecting liquid to come from it. "Ahhhhnnn Natsu….she moaned throwing her head back and clinging to his neck.

This wasn't the time to savor the moment of her ecstasy. He had to go on. He carried her properly for her back to be against the wall. He pushed in two fingers into her already drenched opening. He moved in and out so fast while he continued to devour her breasts.

"Ahh…gosh…Natsu…..ahn…more… more" she moaned like she was crazy. Natsu pumped so hard he could barely hold himself back. He gave it a few more hard strokes and she came and shuddered while jerking her hips more into nastu's retreating fingers.

"You want more after that…I'll give you more…". With that he carried her over to the bed. He pulled back to undress himself, as soon as he was undressed she grabbed his member and shoved it in her mouth. She impaled it in her mouth until she felt him hit the back of her throat and he was only half way in.

She started moving, she used her hand to pump the remaining flesh. Natsu hissed and trusted his member more into Lucy's mouth. Her pace was fast but not fast enough for how hot he was feeling so he took control.

He grabbed her hair and started fucking her mouth fast and hard. He hissed and groaned while he kept fucking her mouth. Soon after he came in her mouth and she drank all of it not wanting to have to do laundry. He panted a little but the hardness of his dick didn't falter.

"Lucy…" he said in a raspy voice. She just nodded at his telepathic question.

He positioned himself in between her legs and said "you know I can't go easy, I can't even control myself at this point" "do what you have to do Natsu, fuck me senseless"

He pushed into her with haste and craze. He pumped into her like it was the last time he was going to. He started using magic energy to go faster and faster. Lucy screamed and moaned from a little bit of pain and 100 times more pleasure. "Fuck Natsu! Yes! Yes!..." Lucy was going to die from the pleasure she felt. The pleasure she felt was like she was continuously cumming.

"Lucyyy so so fucking tight, tttsssss…I can't get enough of you" he continued to pump in at inhumane speed. Lucy had the loudest and the most mind blowing orgasm of her life. She was still in ecstasy as Natsu continued to dig into her.

With just a bit more hard pumps Natsu spilled his seeds into her "fuckkkkkk". Like it was just instinct Natsu bit into Lucy's shoulder and told her… "bite my neck" he said in a still shuddering voice. Because he thought his neck will be softer for her to bite into.

She bit into his neck as hard as she could until the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. Then she pulled back and fell to the bed "I'll be feeling that for a week"she said.

Natsu just laughed and said "good night wifey"


	11. Natsu's love 11

TO SHOCK TATANIA

* * *

"Are you kidding me?!" levy yelled. "So in less than 24hours I told you about gajeel and the whole mating thing you and Natsu are mated?"

"Can you believe it. I'm so happy. It was soo good. There was hardly any pain" Lucy said to her friend

"I'm happy for you too. Natsu really cares about you" levy said

"Natsu said he was going to buy our own apartment. Since we are basically married. He also talked about doing an appropriate wedding ceremony but I said not too because we'll be spending a lot of money and we are getting our house and what if a child comes into play." Lucy said

"Yes that's true. Its good to have a plan. I envy you both. Gageel is smart too but sometimes I wonder." Levy said.

"Hahaha. I have to go back home now levy. Natsu and I have a dinner date, I'll see you later" Lucy said

"Okay Lu enjoy your night"…

They weren't eating out. It was a home dinner.

So when Lucy got home. She started preparing for dinner. She prepared Natsu's favs.

After she was done cooking. She had her bath and had Virgo give her the latest design from the celestial world. It was the most beautiful red dress she had ever seen. "Awww thank you Virgo" she said. "The only thing Natsu will be eating tonight is you my princess" Virgo said in a straight face.

Lucy just blushed and said thanks I guess. They heard the bell. " Natsu is here you can go back now Virgo" Lucy said hastily. "Okay princess enjoy your punishment from Natsu…" then she vanished.

Lucy went over to the door to open it for Natsu then she realized he actually used the bell, maybe it wasn't Natsu she thought. So she opened the door and it was indeed Natsu. He looked so handsome. He was wearing a suit, just one of those rare times when she stole glances at Natsu the only difference is now she can ogle him all she wants.

"Lucy….you look ravishing…" he grabbed her waist, pulled her close and gave her a kiss. She returned the kiss with equal gusto. "Natsu you also look dashing in that outfit" said panted a bit saying.

They stared at each other as if it was a taboo to do otherwise. "Ahem...we should probably go eat before the food gets cold" she said… "I could always heat it up you know…" nastu said.

They went ahead to the table. Natsu wanted to be gentlemanly so he pulled her chair out and then in for her before he made his way to his.

"Lucy I think you should open a restaurant. Then we wouldn't need to go on jobs again." Natsu said after having a few bites of the food. She giggled "why do you think so"Lucy asked pretending to be unaware of what he implied. "Why?...well because you are a pretty damn good cook" he said as oblivious as ever. "Awww that's so sweet… thanks babe" she said.

"Say Lucy… do you feel any different?" Natsu asked. "what do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Gageel told me that marking you will transfer energy so you might have my magic or be immune to mine" ohh I see she said "there is only one way to find out try to burn my finger". "What! I can never hurt you Lucy…" he said

"You won't be hurting me if it works and I can handle a little fire" she said acting all tough.

"Okay. Just a finger okay?". Lucy extended her little finger to him and he used he's magic and Lucy didn't feel a thing. "wow it worked. See you never know if you don't try?" Lucy said. "Yeah. So now I know I can never hurt you". Natsu said happy.

"Lucy…this meal was awesome...thanks. Lets take a walk." He said

"Okay no problem."

They cleaned up and went for a walk. They walked down the park and for some reason there were only few people. So Natsu had an idea.

He pulled Lucy to a designated park of the park and carried her and pushed her back up against the tree. She yelped not expecting the sudden turn of events.

He kissed her neck down to her cleavage. "Hmmm….Natsu what are you doing…we are in public" she talked moaning making Natsu hotter himself.

"Nobody really comes here unless they also want to do this…" he said still placing kisses on her.

"You are mine now Lucy…" he pulled her already off shoulder gown of the arms and the below her breasts… "as usual you don't wear bras.." he said like he was intoxicated by the sight of her.

He sucked on her breasts. Making Lucy moan. As much as he didn't mind doing it in public, he doesn't want anyone seeing Lucy naked. So he was going to be quick.

He pulled up her gown up to her waist and pulled his pants and boxer shorts down enough to release his member.

He pulled Lucy's panties to the side the without warning inserted his member, he hissed at the slick contact while Lucy yelped at first but started moaning.

He pounded into her mercilessly. She didn't mind she liked it that way. She moaned as if inviting people to come watch them. Natsu pounded so hard that Lucy had a 3rd orgasm. She was panting and begging for more.

"Natsu…..Lucy"

They stopped and looked at who called them…

"Erza" they both said out of embarrassment and fear.

Natsu slide out of Lucy making a small moaned escape her mouth. Natsu almost wanted to shove back inside but they had to be composed, it was erza after all. They covered their exposed parts.

"Ahemm…I'm sorry… I heard sounds so I thought someone was….anyway I didn't think I'd see you guys here. Ummm I'll see you guys later then." Erza said taking off.

"That was more than awkward" Lucy said blushing like a fool.

"Yeah but I'm still horny" Natsu said right before he returned them to their previous position.

"Natsu…what if we are caught again"…don't worry we won't. Cause I'll kill whoever disrupts this again.


	12. Natsu's love 12

ENTER EMBRYO

* * *

Surprise! The whole guild said out loud as the couple entered the guild. "What's all this…it's not mine or Lucy's birthday" Natsu asked confused.

"There's no way I'll let any of my kids get married without a proper reception to go with it" master makarov said.

"awwww" Lucy hugged the master so hard "thanks master this is so wonderful". She said cooing and tearing up.

"Yes… thank you master. We weren't going to do this until a year after" Natsu said.

"Its no problem… we are all family" makarov said.

They all started partying. Team Natsu just kept on saying how much their team work was going to be stronger.

"Hey Natsu I want to know…is it so good outdoors?" a drunk Gray asked honestly. Lucy blushed and evacuated the premises while Natsu just said "I don't know…but I'm sure juvia will" Natsu replied.

Drunk Gray didn't even think to be angry. "Yeah you might be right… I'll go ask her" Gray said.

Natsu saw Gray go up to juvia and murmured into her ear. The poor girl blushed like a fool…soon after they both left the guild hall. Natsu new what was coming. He giggled thinking of how much fun he'd have rubbing it in Gray's face.

Natsu went to look for Lucy. When he found her, he Creeped up behind her with his arms on her waist and he pecked her on the check. "Hmmm..." she rubbed her palm on his cheek. "Natsu…I don't feel so good can we go outside…" she said.

"Sure babe…" he said while he led her outside.

"are you feeling any better" he asked.

"Not so much…I feel dizzy" she replied touching her head a little.

"Sorry…maybe it's the alcohol" he said trying to diagnose her ailment.

"Maybe…" she said not entirely convinced

"Lets go home then." He said.

"Its fine, I actually feel better now" she said actually looking better

"Wow that's cool…" he said smiling

Just as they were about to go back inside. She vomited on Natsu. "Eww…" he sighed reflexively out of disgust. "Luce are you okay?" he asked stroking his hands up and down her back not bothered anymore about all the puke on him.

"I'm sorry…it just came out" "it's okay luce… I think we should go home, you can't keep partying like this." He said really concerned.

After he cleaned himself a little, Natsu told his guild mates about their leaving which didn't seem to stop the party meant for them. He took his dear wife to her apartment since they were still furnishing their new one.

When they got home he gave her lime juice. "Thanks Natsu… what will I do without you" she said.

"I think we should go see porlyusica. I don't want you falling really sick on me" he said worried

"okay tomorrow morning then?" she said.

"Yeah tomorrow morning is fine…if you feel we can wait that long" he said

"I told you I'm fine just tired and a little bit nauseous"

"Then you should rest and sleep until morning" he told her

"I don't feel sleepy either" she said

"I can make you fall asleep instantly you know…"

"Hmmm…I don't, how will you do that?" she asked pretending not to understand what he meant

He carried her to the bed and laid her on it. "Nastu?" she said looking down at him. He didn't mind her, he pulled down her skirt and panties along with it.

He spread her legs and dug his face into her opening. He kissed and sucked on her sensitive spot. Lucy moaned softly while she arched her back. The pleasure was piling up and she could barely handle it… soon after she found her release.

"So what about now? Don't you feel sleepy?" he asked

"Hmmm…I am…thanks…that felt great" she could barely say due to drowsiness.

"Good…now get your beauty sleep…we need our strength for porlyusica's tantrums tomorrow" he said.

Lucy was already fast asleep.

"I'm glad I'm her weakness" he thought…

* * *

"Natsu I'm soo tired…I don't want to go anywhere" Lucy whined

"But we have to go to porlyusica" he said

"I don't wanna go…" she said. Lucy ran into the bathroom to puke after that.

"Ummm…you were saying…"

"What time are we leaving" Lucy said coming out of the bathroom.

They left to porlyusica's place. Lucy made Happy come along with them before Natsu grabs her publicly again even if she isn't feeling too well.

"Don't worry Lucy you'll be fine" the feline said

When they knocked on porlyusica's door she opened the door and yelled "what do you want!?" she asked angrily as always.

"My wife…isn't well so we came to you for help" he said to her

"Why me…anyway I'm going to attend to you because you are newly weds and I didn't come for your surprise party" she said ushering them in.

"please lay on the examining bed Lucy" porlyusica said.

Natsu helped Lucy get on the bed. "So what's the complain?" porlyusica asked.

"I'm feeling really tired and mostly dizzy and nauseous" Lucy said

"Is that all the symptoms?" porlyusica asked

"Yes it is" answered Lucy

"Have you missed your period?" porlyusica asked

"Just a week plus late…I think, it happens from time to time" Lucy said

Natsu stood there feeling awkward at the really uncomfortable discussion. He remembered how Lucy's last period prevented him from going down there. Frankly he was glad it hadn't disturb them for a while.

"Okay I see…hopefully the diagnosis should be quick if it's what I'm suspecting" she said.

Porlyusica went over to a table where she has different herbs. She grabbed some herbs and blended them then transferred it into a small glass cup. "I hope I'm not drinking that" Lucy murmured to Natsu.

Porlyusica brought the mix to the top of lucy's belly then recited a small chant… the mixture puffed out blue mist. "Hmmm…just as I thought…" she said walking back to the table and mixing up some other things.

"Is she alright?" Natsu asked

"Congratulations...Lucy is 2weeks pregnant" she said.


	13. Natsu's love 13

WE NEED A LACRIMA VIEWER

* * *

"Natsu…I love it here so much!" She danced around their new home that she's been living in for a while now. "Its so spacious and there are a lot of rooms incase we have lots of kids, plus it's close to the guild so I don't have to walk too far"

"You've become fatter Luce…you need to shed some weight…" he paused the quickly added..."even if it makes you cuter"seeing the savagely look she gave him made him cringe in fear.

"I'm not fat! I'm pregnant and it's all because of you" she started crying. "Ohhh luce…I'm sorry I so sorry" he hugged and pet her "I love you and our baby. You are always beautiful and you are certainly not fat"

"Aww Natsu I love you too. In 4 months time our baby will be here. I missed you the last 2 months you were away on a mission with Erza and gray"

"I missed you too. But you had Wendy Carla and Happy here with you"

"But none of them are you Natsu…they couldn't fill certain urges I had" she said while Natsu just laughed.

"I know…we have our broken bed to prove it!"

"I can't wait for us to know the gender of the baby…" Lucy said

"Why didn't you find out already" Natsu said making his way to the fridge to make himself a snack.

"I want us to find out together. Its easy to cast a baby gender spell. So I'm sure we can do it together" she said.

"Yeah but first… I need to call the furniture shop to fix or replace our bed" he said.

"Natsu…"

"Yes my sweet"

"I want soya bean ice cream and eggplants" she said rubbing her swollen tummy.

"Well good thing we have both at home, how do you want it?"

"I want it blended together" immediately she said it, Natsu spat out the chips he had in his mouth. He knew better than to start an argument about what she was eating so he made her what she wanted then handed her the smoothie like liquid. He refrained from watching her devour it like the was the best thing in the world.

"I lost my appetite. I'll go call the furniture shop" he said walking away to their living room.

Natsu loved how his living room looked he just had to save enough to buy a lacrima viewer(tv), he'd like his child to learn quickly and a lacrima viewer will help.

Lucy entered the living room after she finished her weird meal, Natsu was still on the phone with the furnisher shop. Lucy wanted to play naughty. She went behind Natsu then hugged him from behind. Natsu just smiled at the still innocent gesture.

"Yeah it's Mr dragnel for the hundredth time" he repeated on the phone.

She traced his abs with her hands having easy access due to his vest. She reached the band of his pants. Natsu breath seized for the moment. He stammered as he talked to the person on the other side of the lacrima voice connector(phone) .

She pushed her hands into his pants and boxer shorts. He breathing took up a high tempo. She grabbed his cock with a swift movement and started pumping him.

He started mumbling incoherent words over the voice connector. He could barely even keep hold of the device.

"Sir…is everything okay…should we come right away or some other time" they asked oblivious to the events occurring.

"Ah- y-you Luce…" Natsu mumbled. "Sir?!"

"Ummm come some other time…tomorrow should be fine" he said quickly the hung up.

"Luce…" he hissed "you…are playing with fire". He said groaning and hissing.

She removed her hands from his Pants. "Hey!?" he said frustrated. "What?" she asked pretending not to know what the problem was

"you started so you should finish it" he said.

"No…I don't wanna" she lied pouting.

"Ohhh really… is that why you nipples are so visible even with all those clothes on" he said making her feel embarrassed.

"Its just a sign that the baby is happy…it has nothing to do with you". She lied again.

"Luce…no jokes…if you don't finish what you started…I'll-"

He didn't get the chance to finish he's statement she was already on her knees sucking him dry. He was beyond turned on. He reached for one of her sensitive nipples and tweaked It between his fingers.

They both moaned. He grabbed her hair and impaled himself further into her mouth. She'd already perfected the act of suppressing gags.

He pumped into her a few more times before he came in her mouth. She swallowed being used the taste already.

"Natsu… why are you still hard?"… "because you should never waken a sleeping dragon… now you are in for it". She cringed in fear, "you've done it now Lucy she thought to herself"

They went at it for hours and hours they slept and woke up together during dust. "You are amazing Luce." He said before the thought of the baby's gender entered him.

"Lets check the gender of the baby now" Natsu said remembering he'd like to know to think of names.

"Okay let me get the paper in which I wrote the spell " she said.

She got up to her writing table to pick the tiny piece of paper.

"Here… all we have to do is say the incantation while holding and thinking of the baby then if it's a boy I'll have two small kicks simultaneously and a girl just a kick. At least that was how I remember porlyusica said"

They both chanted the incarnation and waited of the kicks. Then came the 2 simultaneously kicks. "so it's a boy…..!" Lucy squeaked and Natsu jumped… I'm having a son. Then Lucy felt another kick.

"Natsu….I just felt another kick…


	14. Natsu's love 14

THE TRIALS

* * *

"I'm telling you, its probably nothing".

"I don't think it's nothing…it's supposed to be either two kicks or one…are we having an alien baby?…" she said to her husband.

"Well… it could be our baby is really strong, really luce I don't think anything is wrong but we can just go porlyusica to be sure." He said out of plain frustration of how Lucy was acting.

"That sounds better… let a professional cast the spell. Ohh umm and I want more of my eggplants and soya bean ice cream"

"Ewww luce… you don't really want that stuff again do you?"

"As a matter of fact I do" she said with her hands on her waist and pouting.

"Well I'm not making it this time…you have to make it yourself" he said walking out of the kitchen. "I'm going to shower"

"Wait natsu… I want you to make it…it always tastes better than mine" she giggled "especially when I get to see your face cringe as I drink it"

He muffled something she couldn't quite hear because he was far away. But she could swear she heard something like 'evil'. She giggled again at the thought of whatever he said

There was a knock on the door. Natsu was still in the bath so Lucy went to get it.

"Hey Lucy" a strong female stern voice said.

"Erza please come in" Lucy said stepping aside for her to come in.

"I always love coming over…it's so nice here" she said.

"I'm glad you and the whole guild loves it here…come to think of it, you guys haven't been here for some days now…why's that?" Luce asked.

"hehehe…you caught up on that…we thought the couple would love some time alone and that's why we also made happy and Carla visit the other exceeds" erza explained.

"Gee…how considerate, giving us a timetable to 'do it'…thanks" lucy said In a weird tone that says 'thanks for nothing'

"so where is natsu?"

"He's taking a shower, he should be done soon."

"I came to tell you guys about what happened at the guild yesterday."

"ohh…did someone hook up?" Lucy asked.

Erza couldn't pull back the heavy blush that crept on her face. "Erza?..." Lucy said questioningly

"okay yes there was one hook up but that's not why I'm here" she said.

"hmmm…but I still want to know which hook up?..." Lucy asked

"okay… I see I have no choice. I'll tell you then"

"yay!" exclaimed Lucy.

"jellal asked me out on a date. I'm sure it's nothing serious but. He did admit he lied about being engaged, of course I already knew that" Erza explained.

"Awww Erza I'm soo happy for you" Lucy said like an animated mouse.

"yeah, its about time!" natsu said waltzing out of the corridor

Erza immediately tackled him "why on earth are you budding into our conversation"

"Last time I check you are in MY House" he managed to muffle out through his shocked throat. Erza squeezed his throat tighter. "Okay I'm sorry…" he apologized

So why are you really here Lucy asked. "ahem…I just came to tell Natsu that master said we will be redoing the 'S class' trails from seven years ago next week and he wasn't going to change the original participants, the only bases he was going to change is if one or more of the participants wanted to forfeit for the year. And he also said that Lucy won't be allowed to be cana's partner or anybody else's due to her present state"

"cool I can't wait" Natsu yelled

"The master knows you are a family man now and understands if you want to opt out" Erza said.

Natsu looked at Lucy then her tummy and realized if he went she and the town will be vulnerable because most of the strong wizards will be off to tenrou island. His eyes continued to linger around Lucy and the pregnancy.

"natsu…I know what you are thinking and you know I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, I have perfected my 'Lucy kick' plus loke and the other spirits will be here with me and besides it's just a week and maybe a few days more" love said trying to make her husband not pity her

"I won't leave you…the S class trials can wait till next year" he said.

"Are you sure natsu? I know how much being an S class mage means to you. Immediately I'm done with my part I can race back to magnolia you know?" Erza pitched in

"There's no way on earth I'm going to leave Lucy" he said

"Don't worry Erza…the trails is next week right? I promise he'll be there"

"Okay then, I'll head back to the guild now" Erza said

"Take care then." Lucy said.

"I don't know what you are planning to do to change my mind but it won't work" natsu said scowling his face to portray his feelings.

"Natsu…lets just go to porlyusica's place now. I'm still scared about the whole thing"

Natsu just sighed in defeat, if he went at it there will be no end to the matter but all he knew was that he wasn't leaving. "Okay, fine let's go" he replied.

"natsu…" luce called out halting their movements towards their front door.

"what is it now?" he muttered

"I love you…" she said tearing up for no known reason.

"w-what w-why are you crying, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.." he said quickly and confused

"No…I just feel like I haven't said it enough…how much I love you i mean" she said

"Luce I love you too, with all my heart. But you know you told me that this morning" he said.

"Did i? Well did you kiss me after I said it" she said acting flirty all of a sudden, brushing her index finger across his lips while licking hers. "Mehn…her hormones are on overdrive" natsu thought. "I just hope she allows us get to porlyusica's place without tempting me too much then we end up going off course".


	15. Natsu's love 15

TWO DRAGON INFANTS

* * *

They got to porlyusica's place quite later than they hoped. They got a little side tracked thanks to Lucy.  
"What have you kids done again, why are you here" porlyusica said.  
"We didn't get the pregnancy test right so we wanted you to do it for us." Natsu said  
"How could you kids possibly get the simplest spell on earth wrong?" porlyusica said with her normal rotten mood.  
"we had a weird amount of kicks so I'm worried" lucy said  
"Fine lay down and hold your tummy. Natsu you can join her in holding" porlyusica said.  
They did as they were told and porlyusica chanted the spell while putting her hand on Lucy's tummy to determine the sex of the baby. There were the first two kicks and then After some seconds another kick came. "See it happened again" Lucy said freaking out.  
"I'm sure if you two weren't just being all lovey dovey all the time you would remember when I told you 'a pause and another kick means twins!' and apparently you are having twins, a boy and girl". Porlyusica said trying to be calm

"What?" they both said surprised

"We are having twins, we are having twins?, we are having twins!" Lucy said freaking out.

"Natsu we are having twins" she said again.

"Lucy calm down. Its fine even if we are having twins" he Lucy trying to comfort her.

"Congrats … now leave my house! I'm tired of seeing your faces" porlyusica said.

They thanked her and left before she killed them.

*********on their way back home*********

"Lucy aren't you happy we are having twins" he asked

"I'm very happy about it but I was just thinking how we are going to manage with the two of them" she replied

"Don't worry Luce, I've got a lot of energy, I can totally handle a little you and a little me." He said.

"That's not what I mean Natsu…"

"Then what's wrong" he asked.

"We only prepared to have one child we aren't financially strong to have 2" Lucy said.

"we can find a way…we are wizards" he said

"Natsu. I know…I think I have to start going on jobs again" she said.

"There's no way on earth I'll allow you do that. You are heavily pregnant for crying out loud, even if you weren't I'd still be worried as hell" Natsu said

"Natsu! I'm a mage I can take care of myself and by the way remember I said ever since we mated I've actually felt like my magic power was stronger" she said.

"Are you even thinking right now?... so you'll go on jobs when you are 5months pregnant, I've always felt like your tummy was big for 5months but I guess we know why now. Lucy… I only see one way out of this" he said.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"I have to go for the S class trial and pass, so I can go on S class quests and earn a lot for us. If I go on a job once and get paid, I might not even need to work for months and we'll be fine". He said changing his mind on the whole S class thingy.

She had to admit it was a good idea and it will be keeping her and the kids safe but as much as she wanted natsu to go for the S class trails, "it's going to keep Natsu away from me for a while." She thought.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked.

"I thought you'd be happy I changed my mind" he said.

"Yes but I actually feel like I want to spend time with you now" she said

"Lucy I'll be fine don't worry….the trail's still next week anyway so we'll have time to explore other options but if nothing comes up, I'll have to go" he said to her

"Okay. I love you and I trust you don't ever forget that" she said

"I love you too Luce" he said kissing her on the forehead

"That reminds me… I heard levy and gajeel finally did it…let's go congratulate them" she said.

"Yeah…you know what's weird about this dragon marriage thing…" Natsu said.

"Everybody knows when you do it?" she completed his statement.

"Yeah! It sucks…gajeel held and Gray didn't let me here the end of it. I think I'll do the same to him" he said.

"No please let it go, I don't want levy getting more embarrassed after what the girls did to hold it over her head" she said.

"What happened?" he asked curious

"You know what the mating entails right?" she asked to be sure he hadn't forgotten as usual

"Yes…the biting of the neck…" he said waiting for her to affirm

"There's that and the others…(who am I kidding. I'll just say it. There's no way he'll remember on his own) The hard Fucking Natsu!" she said all at once.

"Oh…" he said scratching the back of his head. "So what of it"

"Apparently she couldn't handle it so well… she fell ill for some days and still had bruises. So the girls just messed with her ultimately". she said.

"Wow Gajeel's a beast…we should really go congratulate them….and Luce…who told you about these things" he asked

"Cana did…I actually asked her, You know I don't go to the guild all the time anymore so when I finally did I didn't see levy or Gajeel even so I asked why I hadn't seen levy at the guild lately so she told me everything" she said.

"I see… that explains a lot". Natsu said.


	16. The end

INTO THE FUTURE

* * *

"Are you serious…That was so caring of Gajeel" Lucy said to her tiny friend while eating another weird pairing of food. "And thanks again for staying with me while Natsu is having the S-class trails, for all we know you could be pregnant yourself. Why aren't you bothered again?"

"When I told master I wasn't going for the trails, he put Gajeel in my place and he seemed so happy about it so if I told him I was pregnant, he'd never leave me alone and I know how much he wants to participate just because Natsu is participating." Levy explained

"So what you are trying to say is that you are pregnant?" Lucy asked unsure of the message levy was passing across.

"Ummm…yeah….but I found out a few days ago."

Lucy gave her an enigmatic look.

"Okay…I found out a day before Gajeel went for the trails." Levy confessed

Lucy gasped. "And you didn't tell him?"

"No…"

"Levy! He has the right to know he's gonna be a father."

"I know but I wanted him to be happy as well…they should be back by tomorrow so I'm sure everything should work out right." Levy said while playing with her fingers.

"Lets hope he doesn't get too furious at you" Lucy said.

"That aside. You haven't really told me levy…how was it…I mean the mating"

The poor tiny blue haired girl opened her eyes in surprise at the question she'd just been asked. "Well…spill…" Lucy gestured giggling a bit.

"I guess I do owe you an explanation since you told me about yours."

"Yup. So talk" A very interested Lucy said

"Okay. It wasn't anything like you said you and Natsu did."

"What do you mean?"

"Can you believe Gajeel entered Dragon force. He fucked me with a metal dick. It was painful and so good at the same time. I was out of commission for days. He apologized and felt guilty because he lost control he wasn't supposed to enter dragon force. Apparently he was holding himself back for too long and that made him lose control. He said he was ashamed Natsu even had more control that he." Levy said blushing so hard.

"Wow am I glad Natsu didn't enter dragon force. I would have been ashes by now." Lucy said.

"I wish I was stronger. I would have endured it fine because it felt so good…. And when he came…oh my…Lucy… it was the best fee-"

"okay okay….I get the picture… jeez. I'm pregnant with sensitive hormones and Natsu isn't here" Lucy yelled.

"But I thought you wanted to know" levy said

"I don't wanna know anymore"

Levy laughed so hard at her sexually crazed friend.

******* _ **2 months later**_ ********

Lucy's pov:

It's been two months since Natsu became an s class wizard he's still on his first job trying to earn more for us and all I do is eat… walk… eat…sleep… dream of Natsu screwing my brains out. Lucy sighed in frustration. I can't wait to just give birth. My back is killing me.

I'm so worried about giving birth. I wish my mum were here to talk me through this. What if something bad happens. What will I do, Natsu isn't even here which makes me the more worried.

"Lucy… are you there, it's Ezra". Lucy quickly came back from her journey to memory lane. She went over to the door. It must be Erza only her has that kind of voice.

"Hey Erza, what's up"

"I've been knocking and ringing the bell for a while now. I was beginning to worry. We haven't seen you in the guild for a while"

"I was in the guild 2days ago" she said leaving the door open for Erza to enter while she made her way inside.

"True. But Natsu made sure you were looked after while he was away"

"He shouldn't have left me. I could have gone along with him."

"Don't worry Lucy. Its been 2 months he should be back soon. Perhaps this week depending on how easy he found the job." Erza said

"This is Natsu we are talking about he needs someone." Lucy whined

"That's why he took happy along" Erza said.

"I want Natsu. It isn't healthy for us to be apart for long. I read it in an ancient dragon's book. It can make Natsu do something horrible."

"Natsu has more control than you think. He'd be fine. And who said you guys were apart. He told me he can sense everything about you since you mated and that makes him feel alright. So don't over work yourself if not he'd feel it and that could throw him off balance" Erza said.

"That's true. I'm sorry, I will be calm. I just miss him so much" Lucy sobbed.

After she calmed herself down they chatted about everything and had tea. Then suddenly Lucy made a sharp loud cry. "What is it Lucy?". "It nothing the baby is just kicking hard is all…".

"Arghhhhhh." This time the scream was louder. "Lucy!". "My tummy hurts…more than just a kick" she managed to say through the pain. "Here let me help you stand. You should got to porlyusica"

******* _ **Natsu**_ ******

"Happy we should hurry back."

"But we are almost at magnolia anyway… what's the rush"

"I think Lucy's in labour" he said startling the cat.

"What…but I thought we still had a month plus till that happened"

"That's why I said we should hurry. Although I don't feel any bad auras or anything like that"

******** _ **Lucy**_ ********

"she's in labour alright. Not quite the time I was excepting this. Set her on that bed." Porlyusica said.

Erza did as she was told. "And you are sure there was no water…"

"None that I know of" Erza said. "W-when I w-woke up this m-morning the bed was damp. I just thought it was sweat" Lucy said taking deep breaths as she talked.

"That must have been your water that broke. So ultimately you've been in labour since morning. The babies should be here soon. Erza get ready to lend me a hand when I need it." Porlyusica said.

"Ba- Babies?...as in more than one" Erza stuttered while imaging Jelal carrying two babies with red hair and his tattoo on their faces. She shrieked at the thought.

******* _ **20 mins later**_ *******

"You are doing good child keep pushing.1..2…3…push…" immediately the first baby came out, porlyusica's door flew wide open. "Lucy!"

"Natsu…" Lucy smiled when she saw Natsu. Happy just fainted at the sight of the bloody baby in porlyusica's hands. "Come in and close the door. Leave the cat outside. This isn't over" porlyusica said "Here hold on to her while I deliver the second."

"Just like you did before child. Keep pushing. Natsu held on to Lucy's hand as she pushed. "I can't. I'm very tired. I can't continue." "just three more pushes and you are there." It was just two more and the other baby was delivered. When the new baby cried, that instigated the other one to cry as well. "You did good Luce…" Natsu said to her. Lucy asked to hold her babies before she feel into a deep sleep.

Erza followed porlyusica's lead as she helped clean up Lucy and the baby.

"When Lucy woke up to see Natsu and Erza carrying her babies". She smiled and sat up. "Hey you are awake." Natsu said smiling while going to sit beside her. She was so weak she could barely hold the look on her baby. She managed to hold on to the sleeping baby with Natsu's support. The girl had all her mum's features but had natsu's eyes. While the boy had Lucy's features but had natsu's hair. That was the only way you could tell the babies apart. Their hair. Erza stood up to stand on the other side of Lucy's bed.

"Congrats Lucy. They are so beautiful. What are their names?" Lucy looked at Natsu who looked back at her then the Erza. "The boy's Igneel and the girl's Layla".

Erza smiled knowing how much those names meant to both Natsu and Lucy. "Those are very befitting names".

******** _ **5 years later**_ ********

"It's your birthday Layla. Don't mind igneel, you know he didn't mean it" Lucy tried comforting her daughter.

"Yes mummy but he won't apologize. I know I'm older but he says he's older" Layla whined

"He's being a baby

"A baby like juju?" Layla said. "Yes just like Joan" Lucy laughed saying "levy is gonna chase you around again if she hears you calling her 9months old baby juju".

"But it's a nice name."

"Just don't let her hear you. I won't protect you"

*ding dong*

"Your guest are arriving."

"Yay… let's go mummy. I can't wait to cut the cake."

"You know we still have to wait a little while for everyone to be here" she told her daughter that ran to the living room

They walked to the living room and Lucy opened the door after seeing it was her best friend and her family.

"Hey levy, Gajeel, Momo and Joan. Welcome. What took you so long."

"one word. Joan!" Gajeel said looking at his mischievous son.

Layla grabbed the hand of her best friend, momo. Momo has black hair like her father but it's shaped like her mum's, And that's the only resemblance momo shares with her mum.

"Where's salamander?"

"He's up with Igneel" Lucy said.

"See ya later." He said as be abandoned his wife and baby.

"He just changes when he hears Natsu's name. Lucy can I change Joan in Layla's room?".

"Sure."

As Lucy was about leaving the door she heard the bell again. When she opened the door. She said "wow! This is the party…the whole guild was there. Erza, jelal and their baby bump, Gray and Juvia and their baby like tantrums, they aren't married, they don't even seem to be dating but some how juvia has a 3 year old toddler that looks exactly like Gray, nobody in the guild ever insinuated anything, it's one of those things you know and don't talk about. A medium sized busty Wendy and her boyfriend Romeo and then the rest of the guild.

"Now this is the family like guild I set out to create" Mavis said while eating some desserts.

* * *

 _ **END**_ : If you'd like to write a sequel just slide into the dm, lets talk about it


	17. Edited and cleaned

This has been edited 


End file.
